Junichi Kanemaru
Junichi Kanemaru (金丸 淳一, born October 27, 1962) is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with the talent management firm 81 Produce. He is most known for the roles of Hayato Kazami in Future GPX Cyber Formula, Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Ryo Akiyama in Digimon Tamers. Kanemaru came in eighth place in the Seiyu Grand Prix in 1994, receiving 512 votes. He also sings and composes, with songs such as "Suddenly" (a cover version of Rita Coolidge's song by the same name), December's Fairy Tale (12月のフェアリーテール) and "Digital Survivor" the last of which was a character song for Digimon Tamers. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ai to Yuki no Pig Girl Tonde Burin – Tamio Kitagawa (Ep. 31) *Arjuna – An English Teacher *The Bush Baby – Andrew *Chrome Shelled Regios – Dominio Rixerio (Legend of Regios) & Security guard (Legend of Regios) *Digimon Tamers – Ryo Akiyama & Justimon (shared) *Dragon Ball GT – Sugoroku Voice (Ep. 30) *ESPer Mami – Additional Voice *Future GPX Cyber Formula – Hayato Kazami & V8 *Gall Force New Era – Additional Voice (Ep. 1) *Genesis Surviver Gaiarth – Additional Voice (Ep. 1) *Getter Robo Go – Mutoh *Glass Mask – Peter Hamill (Eps. 45 & 47) *G On Riders – Foreigner *.Hack//Roots – Ochi *Hetalia Axis Powers – Narrator ("Storage" previews) *Highschool! Kimengumi – Keio Waseda, Torio Raikin & Torio Tanokin *Hono no Tokyuji Dodge Danpei – Fuumi, Kazami Masaru & Takeda *Hunter × Hunter (2011 version) – Buhara *Jigoku Sensei Nube – Shuichi Shirato *Magic Knight Rayearth 2 – Zazu Torque *Maison Ikkoku – Additional Voice *Mama wa Shougaku Yonensei – Mario *Manmaru the Ninja Penguin – Momosuke *Marmalade Boy – Ginta Suou *Meimon! Daisan Yakyu bu – Shoji Ishii *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ – Chimatter *Neighborhood Story – Shuji *Ninja Robots – Kanzi *Nintama Rantaro – Additional Voice *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS – Foggy *Offside – Hibino *Pokemon Advance – Harley *Rainbow Samurai – Taisuke Itagaki *Ranma ½ – Additional Voice *The Reflection – Male counsellor (Ep. 3) *Rurouni Kenshin – Chris *Sailor Moon S – Tsutomu Asai (Ep. 100) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars – DJ Jack/Sailor DJ (Ep. 189) *Saint Beast Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan – Taishin Zeus *Saint Tail – Ijuuin Tohru (Ep. 17) *Samurai Champloo – American Soldier (Ep. 23) *Sexy Commando Gaiden Sugoi yo!! Masaru san – Fuumin *Shin Shonan Bakusozoku Arakure Knight – Amano (Ep. 1) *Shonan Bakusozoku – Michael (Ep. 10) *Sonic X – Sonic the Hedgehog & Dark Sonic *Tekkaman Blade – Watts *Thomas & Friends – Henry, Owen & Porter *Touch – Narita *Trigun – DJ *Tsuideni Tonchinkan – Gurin/Chinpei Hatsuyama *Tsurupika Hagemaru kun – Masaru Kondou *Urusei Yatsura – Additional Voice *Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl – Kawano *Yona of the Dawn – Iksu (Eps. 6 to 9 & 24) *Zenmai Zamurai – Young Akutori & Pierre the Villager Anime Films *Blue Seed Beyond – Suspect *Crimson Wolf – Additional Voice *'Digimon movie 6' – Justimon (shared) & Ryo Akiyama *Eiga Suite Precure Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody – Natural (Major 3) *Future GPX Cyber Formula 11 – Hayato Kazami *Future GPX Cyber Formula Saga – Hayato Kazami *Future GPX Cyber Formula Sin – Hayato Kazami *Future GPX Cyber Formula Zero – Hayato Kazami *Future GPX Cyber Formula Early Days Renewal – Hayato Kazami *Hokago no Shokuinshitsu – Natsuhiko *Jigoku Sensei Nube – Shuichi Shirato *Lesson XX – Sakura Ichitarou *Locke the Superman Mirror Ring – Arbus *Ocean Waves – Okada *Otaku no Video – Inoue *Saint Beast Ikusen no Hiru to Yoru Hen – Taishin Zeus *Slam Dunk Shohoku Saidai no Kiki! Moero Sakuragi Hanamichi – Ichiro Katsumi *'Sonic movie 3' – Sonic the Hedgehog *'Sonic movie 5' – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Soldier Borgman 2 A New Century 2058 – Ken *Tottoi – Reinhart *Wreck It Ralph – Sonic the Hedgehog (camero) Songs *'Suddenly' *'December's Fairy Tale' *'Digital Survivor' Video Games *Atelier Elie The Alchemist of Salburg 2 – Douglas Mcrain *Atelier Violet The Alchemist of Gramnad 2 – Bartholomaus Platane *Fatal Frame – Mafuyu Hinasaki *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Advance 3 – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Adventure – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Adventure 2 – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic and the Black Knight – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Sonic the Hedgehog & Darkspine Sonic *Sonic Battle – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Colors – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Forces – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Free Riders – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Generations – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Heroes – Sonic the Hedgehog & Metal Sonic *Sonic Lost World – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Riders – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Rush – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Rush Adventure – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Shuffle – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog – Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Unleashed – Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Smash Bros. Brawl – Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS – Sonic the Hedgehog Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Hayato Kazami' in Future GPX Cyber Formula *'Sonic the Hedgehog' in the Sonic the Hedgehog series *'Metal Sonic' in the Sonic the Hedgehog series *'Ryo Akiyama' in Digimon Tamers. * Trivia *His bloodtype is A. *His hobbies are swimming and traveling. *He also speaks English. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS